Open Windows
by Sady-Lyn
Summary: The words 'Avada Kedavra' were heard, and then the room was filled with green light. Then Harry Potter's world went blank. Oneshot


The words _Avada Kedavra_ were heard, and then the room was filled with green light. Then Harry Potter's world went blank.

-

Sunlight streamed through the open window. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, surprised at all the people surrounding him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were there; so were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

"What's going on? Why's everyone here?"

"You don't remember, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"All I remember is someone saying the Killing Curse and a bunch of green light," he answered.

"Dumbledore, can you tell him?"

"Certainly, Molly. Well, you might remember that you and these five," Dumbledore motioned to the remaining members of the DA, "were fighting the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort." Everyone but Harry and Hermione cringed at the name. "Voldemort came after you and performed the Killing Curse on you. As you are still here, you know you weren't killed. Instead, the curse hit your scar and bounced off. It hit and killed Lord Voldemort."

Madame Pomfrey came over and handed Dumbledore a mirror. "Take a look at your scar," he said, holding the mirror in front of Harry. He pushed his hair back and looked in the mirror. His scar was gone!

"What!" he exclaimed.

"When the same curse is performed twice on a person who has survived it before, the second curse removes all traces of both, including scars," Dumbledore answered. Harry was shocked.

"Dumbledore, I think we should leave him alone for a while," Lupin suggested.

"Can my friends stay, though?" Harry protested.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "These five can stay for a little while. The rest of you, please leave."

"C'mon, Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley said. The twins followed reluctantly.

As soon as Dumbledore shut the door, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck. "We've all been so worried!" she cried, sobbing on his shoulder. Harry was surprised by her actions that he just did what he felt was right. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Ron and Neville looked away, embarrassed, while Ginny and Luna just went, "Aww!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Before Hermione could answer, Ginny began to speak. "We're gonna go down to the lake. C'mon," she said, dragging Ron out, who protested the entire way. Neville and Luna followed, shutting the door.

As soon as their footsteps became distant, Hermione answered. "You wanna know how to make it up to me?" Harry nodded. "Well, here goes. Apologize for every time you and Ron said nasty things about me behind my back. Apologize for you always being a jerk. Apologize for not considering my feelings ever. Apologize for just being to thick-headed to see that I love you!" She accidentally shouted the last part.

"I'm sorry, I really am. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize this before. I love you, too." He looked away, blushing. Hermione laughed and hugged him again.

"How about a kiss?" she suggested. To her surprise, Harry pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away. They both looked out the window hearing some odd noises. Down on the lawn was a congregation of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. The girls all had dreamy looks on their faces and the boys were whistling and cat-calling.

In response to the crowd, Harry and Hermione stood in front of the window and kissed again to the delight of everyone except Ron, who was quite embarrassed to see his best friends acting like that.

-

"It sure took you long enough," Ginny said as Harry and Hermione sat down across from her and Ron. "I was wondering when you two were gonna figure it out!"

"Well, I don't see why my little sister knows all this. But at least you aren't dating anyone," Ron said.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm dating Neville, now."

"What?"

"Kidding!" Ginny laughed. "Luna's dating him. You haven't got to worry about me. For now."

"Thank God," Ron breathed. "Wait, what do you mean 'for now'? Do you like someone?"

"Yes, I do. Seamus Finnigan."

"What? Why do you have to like my friends? Or even people in my year? Find someone your own age!"

Ron and Ginny continued arguing, while Harry and Hermione kissed again. In front of an open window.

The End


End file.
